


Cinder

by purple_umbrella



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, This is kinda out there but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_umbrella/pseuds/purple_umbrella
Summary: An OkiKagu Cinderella story.Kagura’s just trying to walk—she doesn’t have time for silly things like being attacked on her way home. And she definitely, definitely could do without the creepy cop carrying around her shoe as a way to find her.





	Cinder

**Author's Note:**

> My local writing group tosses out prompts sometimes for those who are stumped, and someone suggested I write a oneshot based on a fairy tale. And here we are.

Okita Sougo stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his uniform coat, cursing that he’d once again landed himself night patrol. He didn’t dislike his job--in fact, he lived for it--but there was something maddening about quiet nights like these where there was nothing much to do except keep the streets of Edo safe. To make sure tourists could find their way back to their hotel rooms and that college students weren’t too rowdy as they stumbled drunkenly toward their dorms. But it was good work, easy most of the time, and he liked his stalker chief and enjoyed trying to knock the vice-chief down a peg (or six).

He was nearing the park where he’d take a short nap when he spotted someone from the corner of his eye. A slim girl in a red sweatshirt and black, linen pants was crossing the bridge. The sky was dark but the streetlamps tossed yellow light onto the sidewalk.

Sougo opened his mouth to let her know that it was too dark for a frail-looking girl to be walking alone, especially with the string of recent assaults in the area, when a second figure stepped from the shadows and into the ring of streetlight.

It was a tall, ominous figure, and Sougo quickened his pace to intervene. His pulse spiked--maybe tonight wouldn’t be so boring after all. He’d get to save a girl  _ and  _ apprehend a wanted man.

Only, before he could get there, the girl turned toward her assailant, pushed his hand away with a pale elbow, leapt into the air to land a kick square in his face.   
  
She took a moment to pause over him. He was definitely conscious, groaning and whimpering on the sidewalk, and then she cursed, took two steps back, and broke into a run.

Sougo watched her disappear, his pulse never slowing.

When he made it to the would-be attacker, Sougo couldn’t help tapping the man’s side with his shoe.

“Officer!” the stranger shouted. “I was assaulted. I need to file a report. Did you  _ see  _ that bitch?! She knocked me flat on my back.”   
  
“Tch. From where I was standing, you were going to rob her, or…” His crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. Deadly in the glow of artificial light.

“N-No,” the man stuttered. He lifted his hands to cover his face in defense. “I wasn't! I swear.”

Okita gave him another nudge with his toe to help him up, and then noticed beside the fallen man lay a single red ballet flat.

“Cinder,” he chuckled, lifting the tiny shoe and inspecting the worn sole. 

Two days later he found himself seated at his desk, ignoring the ever-growing pile of paperwork, when two figures loomed at the head of his work desk. Chief Kondo’s broad shoulders tossed shade over his frame--Vice Chief Hijikata at his side, reeking of mayonnaise and tobacco.

“Sougo. We need to talk,” Kondo began. And despite the chief’s rigid posture, his face remained sympathetic. “You have to stop trying to arrest innocent women and forcing them into a shoe.”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sougo, ever the picture of ease, rested both of his legs on the desk, crossing one ankle over the other and sending his superiors his most deadpan expression.

“We’ve gotten several complaints,” Kondo continued. Beside him, Hijikata lit a cigarette and glanced away. Sometimes his solution to problems was pretending they didn’t exist. Sougo had always been a problem, but ignoring him had never been an easy feat.

“There’s also the matter of the shoe on your desk.” Kondo’s smile was tight, forced. He leant over and rested his palms on Sougo’s desk with a sigh. “You’re giving us a bad name. They’re starting to think you’re a creep, and our reputation as an organization can’t afford to take a hit right now.”  
  
“Maybe I’m following in the steps of my stalker-leaders.” Sougo’s gaze cut into his Chief.  
  
“Sougo,” Hijikata growled. “You have to stop.”  
  
“Die, Hijikata.” And with that, Sougo grabbed his coat and the shoe and left. He had another seventeen minutes left on the clock, but who was counting.

He’d barely made it half a block from the office when he spotted her. A girl with vermillion hair and a red sweatshirt, walking a giant creature that was definitely too large to be considered a dog.   
  
And he smirked. “Oi, Cinder.”   
  
The girl’s gaze snapped toward him. Her face puckered unattractively. “What did you call me, stupid tax-robber?”   
  
“I recognize you from a hit-and-run a few nights back.” He pulled the shoe from his pocket and tossed it at her feet.   
  
She blinked at the shoe, her small nose crinkling in disgust. “You got some kind of foot fetish or something, holding onto a girl’s shoe?”

When he only glared at her, she sighed and said, “It wasn’t me, whatever you think I did. I’m a very pure maiden. I’ve got a ramify.”   
  
“I believe the word you’re looking for his  _ alibi _ .”

Her blue eyes glared at him and it was like static in the air. His skin tingled, his pulse spiked. Plan A had been to force her into the forgotten footwear, but Plan B…

He had a much better way of proving she was the girl from that night.

“You’re rather ugly, you know.”   
  
“What’d you say?!”   
  
He shrugged. “Just making observations.”   
  
“Listen here, you punk--”   
  
“Picking fights with an officer of the law. Not a smart move, idiot.”   
  
“ _ You’re  _ the idiot here.” Her hands were shaking at her sides. Sougo grinned. “I’m the queen of  Kabuki and you’re just a filthy tax-robber with a foot fetish.”

“Insulting an officer now? I should arrest you for public indecency.”

Some of her vermillion hair had freed itself from her ponytail, framing her face in a vibrant halo. “Then I’ll arrest  _ you  _ for being an idiot.”  
  
“Cute.”   
  
A growl tore from her throat and then she was in the air--leaping towards him with her leg in the air and fire in her eyes.   
  
Sougo lifted a forearm to defend himself, blocking her kick but not without feeling the force of it. And everything around him crackled, fizzed.

It was definitely her. He smirked as she charged him again.  It was worth the effort, finding her.

He wasn’t going to arrest her, of course. But he wasn’t going to let her go, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I should definitely not have shared this because it’s such a crackfic and so OOC and it’s HARD to write these two idiots outside the Gintama 'verse because I just feel like their chemistry is everything and out here it’s just… so… Blah.
> 
> Haha. But I do appreciate you clicking on an OkiKagu fairy tale-ish oneshot. I promise I have like 6 OkiKagu word documents with snippets and stories written. And I promise I’ll make sure at least a couple of them are 10-times better than this. :P


End file.
